


Kiwi🥝

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Interview, Love On Tour, M/M, No Zayn Malik, One Direction One Shot, One Direction Reunion, Post-Zayn One Direction, Sadly but I love you Zee, Song: Kiwi (Harry Styles), mention of hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Based off of a prompt where Liam and Niall witness Harry preforming Kiwi for the first time.--Or a oneshot where the boys reunite, have an interview with Jonathan Ross, see Harry in concert and it's all just a little chaotic but I promise it's good!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	Kiwi🥝

Harry knocked knees with Louis while they were sat on the large mustard couch, he just wanted to touch him, reassure him but he knew they couldn't- at least not yet. The older boy leaned forward slightly as he watched Niall answer a question, desperately wanting to lean into Harry's touch but trying to focus on the cameras, audience, and host that surrounded them instead.

"So boys," Jonathan starts loudly as he claps his hands, "Five years!" The band all give the man small chuckles and nods in response while the audience cheers loudly at their long awaited return. "How's that feeing then? It's been a long time since I last saw you all sat here together."

Liam nodded softly before flashing the host a smile, "Yeah, I mean we all went off and did our own thing, and it was really great but I guess now was just the right time. I think we all knew it was coming but I'm proper excited for it honestly."

The host nodded at the brunette with a grin, "So, you did the reunion over on The Late Late Show, which I honestly think was a really bad move. I mean- look at what you could of had!" Jonathan exclaimed loudly as he gestured to the surrounding set making the boys laugh. "No I'm just playing but it was really great to watch, loved seeing the karaoke and all of your friends and families reactions too, and it's good to finally have you all back together! I know the fans have really missed you."

"And we've missed them." Louis chirped, smiling at the chorus of claps he received in return.

"I mean, it's mental! You lot have been gone five odd years and then you come back and it's like you never even left!" Jonathan chuckled, feigning shock as he leant forward on his chair and placed his elbows on the edge of his desk, "But enough about that, how was going solo?"

"I loved it, honestly. I met some really incredible people and really been able to grow with my music." Niall replied happily before running a hand through his dark brown hair, "But it's so, so great to be back!" His bandmates all laughed softly in agreement.

"Yeah, what Niall said really, it's been a journey and a half but I truly think we needed it." Harry added as he subconsciously played with the ring that rested on his middle finger, spinning it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Well Harry, at one point you had the whole world going crazy over one word, did you lads see that?" Jonathan questioned with a mock awestruck expression.

"Fuckin' crazy." Louis chuckled before rolling his eyes playfully, "He was half asleep, the twat, when he tweeted it and everyone went mental." He bit his lip when realising what he'd let slip, the audience cheered louder than he had ever heard them tonight, he shyly shuffled back into the sofa trying not to bring anymore attention to himself. He remembered the night of the tweet so clearly, he and Harry had been in bed and the younger man had been asleep about ten minutes, while Louis finished up some work on his laptop, when Harry had suddenly turned over like he had forgotten to do something. Louis didn't think much of the gesture until the next morning when he had woken up to Harry sat beside him looking a little sheepish, phone in hand while twitter went crazy over the word 'Do'.

"Yeah, he woke up a while later to us all texting him on the group chat and was so beyond confused." Liam saved, rolling his eyes amusedly making the crowd laugh.

"Well it was fun to watch," Jonathan exclaimed with a bright smile, "but what really caught my eye was all these risqué performances you've been doing young Harold!"

Harry chuckled quietly as he wiped at the corners of his mouth, while Liam and Niall looked over at him slightly confused. "What's that about?" Niall asked slightly intrigued, to which Harry just responded with a slight shrug and sly smirk.

"Oh he knows! I know he does, we're talking about your fruit song Harry! What's the name?" Jonathan questioned with a furrowed brow as he clicked his fingers in hopes to remember.

"Kiwi." Harry said simply.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Liam chuckled, his face lit up in amusement as he looked between the host and Harry.

"Harry here, loves to go all out when performing his song Kiwi, we've had tons of your fans tweeting us, wanting us to ask your boys' opinions!" Jonathan informed the clueless duo. Louis just kept quiet throughout it all, trying to hold back a smug smirk. He knew all about how Harry could get when performing Kiwi, even when they were at home. The blue eyed man chuckled as he recalled a certain memory.

"Something funny you'd like to share with the rest of us Louis?" Jonathan asked slyly, pulling the man in question from his thoughts.

Louis chuckled breathily as he shook his head and waved a hand, "No mate, you're all good but we can bring attention to it if you'd like."

The host narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'm watching you Tomlinson." Louis and the rest of the boys could only laugh.

Louis breathed out a quiet sigh of relief as he scooted an inch closer to Harry, purposefully letting his hand rub across the side of the mans upper thigh, he smirked at the way Harry's breath hitched.

"If you boys don't believe me then you'll just have to see it yourselves!" Jonathan exclaimed before pulling a golden coloured envelope from beneath his desk.

—

Turns out the golden envelope held three box tickets to the last show of Harry's tour the next night. Louis and Niall had finished up their world tours just as the ten year reunion came around but Harry still had a few dates to finish. Louis was supposed to join him on the rest of the tour but they had been so busy with all the reunion stuff that he hadn't even had the chance to really see Harry since The Late Late Show and that was coming up two weeks ago.

"Can't believe this!" Niall exclaimed as Liam ushered him and Louis into their seats, "Haven't had the chance to watch him preform so I'm proper buzzing." Louis smiled brightly at the younger lad before he pressed up against the balcony bar that encased the box and scanned the surrounding arena, it was packed and the awaiting crowd seemed so excited for Harry to come out.

"Imagine what they'd do if they knew we were all here." Liam laughed lightly once Louis had pulled himself away from the bar and took the seat beside him, while Niall grinned enthusiastically, picturing it.

"Just glad we saw him before the show started, he didn't look too nervous, did he?" Louis questioned as he turned to face his two mates. He was always worrying when it came to Harry, he knew he didn't have to but they had always been like that, no matter how tall the boy had gotten over the years or how much he had filled out and grown into his body, the younger man would always be his little Harry, the one person he cared for more than anything and was always there to love and protect.

Niall rolled his eyes as he huffed out a small chuckle of amusement, knowing how the older man could get, while Liam tried his best to ease Louis' worried mind. The trio settled into their seats and before they knew it the show was starting.

—

Harry was beyond incredible and Louis just couldn't stay in his seat, he was leaned over the balcony bar practically the whole concert, listening to the mans beautiful voice, being enticed by his stage presence. Harry was born to preform, he was supposed to be up on stage and Louis couldn't be prouder. Harry went through his set list and Louis and the boys would always catch the curly haired singer looking up at their box, they'd always scream the loudest in those moments except when Harry sung Two Ghosts, that's when the entire arena silenced and Harry looked up at Louis' dark shadowed figure and sang just to him for everyone to hear.

As much as it was sight to see, it was also so chaotic. Louis couldn't stop himself from cracking up laughing every time Harry spoke to someone in the audience or when he accidentally got a fans name wrong, it was so incredible though because Harry was just so unapologetically himself, even up on stage. There was a point mid show where the man wasn't the centre of someone's attention, and Louis knew about that all too well, instead a fan was focused on Mitch, Harry's guitarist, and it had been beyond hilarious. The younger man had used his signature pout and was nothing more than playful with the girl, he had the entire arena laughing and screaming, Liam and Niall even chuckled along too while they rolled their eyes at their mate.

By the time the show was nearly ending Niall and Liam were practically on the edge of their seats, waiting for Kiwi to come on. The duo had of course heard the song plenty of times before, it was actually one of Niall's favourites, but they had yet to witness Harry performing it.

__

"This is the last song of the night!" Harry announces with a large grin, the lights of the surrounding arena shadowing his face, hallowing out his cheekbones, sharpening his jaw, and deepening the already crater sized dimples that sat beside his mouth. Louis was always the first to compliment Harry- because how could he not?- but seeing him so beyond happy, watching him get so immersed in doing what he loved, Louis couldn't stop himself from falling in love with the man all over again. "Please drive safely, hope you get home safe, be nice to each other and I'll be seeing you again very soon. Thank you so much. Goodnight!" He adds, thanking the crowd thoroughly, handing out kisses and prayers as the band begins to play the intro of a very familiar song, the fans scream louder than anyones heard them all night. All Harry does is smirk.

"It's starting." Louis chuckles as he lets his eyes skim over to his two best mates sat beside him, who are unable to look away from the phenomenon that is Harry.

Harry swans across the stage and as a drum roll sounds, he kicks his legs and starts to follow the rhythm of the beat, raring up the crowd. The room is shaking with energy already and Louis can't stop the proud smile that's already forming on his face.

Everyone's attention was on the curly haired man stood before them, unable to look at anything beside him, marvelling at the way he prances about, messy hair everywhere as he head bangs to the beat of the music. Harry waltzes over to the front of the stage, flashing the adoring crowd a signature Styles smile, picking up a pride flag and dangling it between his fingertips proudly before clutching it in his fist and walking over to where Sarah was sat on the drums, playing her heart out.

The man lulls his head to the side teasingly before turning and standing centre stage. He playfully toys with the lapels of his suit jacket, fluffing at his collar before giving a sultry, almost suffocating, look to the crowd. Everyone watches on in awe as he leans back and raises his arms put wide, spurring them on, making the crowd roar with anticipation. Harry gives a final tug to his jacket before he struts towards the mic stand clapping his hands loudly and that's when the entire arena follows, the steady applaud building up to the opening line.

"She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes."

Niall and Liam watch him, unable to take their eyes off their former band mate, seeing the way he moved and danced across the stage like nobody was watching.

The lights beam brightly and Harry tilts his head back slowly to expose his sweat glistening throat, slowly lifting a hand above his head, forefinger tapping at the thick, foggy air.

"She's driving me crazy."

The man looks like an actual rockstar and Louis' almost sure he looks as dumbfounded as the two mouth gaping idiots sat next to him as Harry stomps about like a toddler across the left side of the stage.

"It's none of your business."

Harry's lips are all pink and pouty, frowning playfully in the same way in which he knows always drives Louis crazy. The man jumps, skips, and struts all over stage before heading back to centre where he tilts the mic stand and poses with a hand on his hip.

"It's New York, baby, I was jacked up."

The tone of Harry's voice sends a chilling thrill up Louis' spine, it's deep and raspy and not at all like it usually sounded when singing this particular song and it's almost like Harry's knows how it's affected him because he's smirking up at the vip box with a knowing glint in his eye.

The crowd watches on as Harry's hands start to travel dangerously down his torso making their way to rest on his upper thighs, he winks up at Louis before he's head banging to the beat of the drums.

"Driving me crazy!"

Niall's practically dangling over the balcony in awe, almost as if he hasn't got one of the best seats in the house, while Harry slides his feet across the right side of the stage, dragging the mic chord along with him, looking like he belonged as he crooned out the lyrics.

"Think I'm losing it. I think I'm losing it."

Harry lets the fans sing the rest of the chorus while he starts jumping about again, fist pumping against the thick air that holds the room in an almost trance like state.

The singer gives them all a mischievous smirk before he runs over towards the drums and grabs a bottle, undoing the cap as he slowly makes his way back to the left side of the stage and aimlessly throws water over the cheering crowd. He crouches in on himself, knees high as he stomps quickly to the beat, backing away from the front of the stage. He turns his back to the crowd and wiggles his hips teasingly making everyone scream.

There's confetti flying everywhere by the time the guitar solo starts, Harry's stumbling about as he rocks to the rhythm that's echoing around the arena, not having a care in the world, just wanting to release every ounce of energy he's got holed up inside him. Louis can't help but think about how sexy the younger man looks, licking his lips before smiling goofily, he's so boisterous and energetic but at the same time so, very smooth.

The three men watch from their seats as Harry descends from the main stage and dances down the split in the centre of the crowd where they can see fans reaching out to simply touch him, meet him, grab his attention. They hand him bouquets and gift him smiles and the singer carries on until he's performing on a podium at the very end, dancing, having the time of his life, giving everyone what they want.

"I'm having your baby."

The whole crowd is singing as loudly as they can along with him while the man returns back to the mic stand. The arena is high on energy and everyone's jumping, shaking the entire building, the screams and cheers only growing louder. It's an unbelievable experience.

"It's none of your business."

Just before it ends with a final chord the lights flash and Harry's there at the very edge of the stage a side smirk plastered on his face as he stares out at the crowd. He rolls his head back and uses every fibre of his being to spit a fountain of water from his mouth before the lights fade out, leaving the adoring audience to fan over the man.

"What. The. Fuck." Louis tilts his head in the direction of the Irish voice, that's almost drowned out by the chanting crowd beneath them, to find Niall staring at the now dark stage, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. Louis let his gaze flicker over to Liam, who was too stunned to even talk, eyes glued to the the hundreds of fans below them. Louis cackled loudly at the sight, he'd never seen the pair so quiet! "What just happened?" Niall questions as he huffs out a unbelieving breath while running a hand through his hair.

"That, was Kiwi." Louis states simply before grinning proudly, looking like a complete and utter mad man.


End file.
